


Winter Wonderland

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang visits Kala and shows her a winter wonderland in Berlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I tried googling weather in Mumbai and I don’t think it snows… but if I’m wrong, I’m sorry! I don’t know much about India, so I’m only going by what I read.
> 
> Based off [this picture](http://netflixsense8.tumblr.com/post/137643690300/eatallthecheese-max-and-tina-filming-a-scene-in) from kalagang on set in season 2.

Kala shivers. She wouldn’t have thought much of it had she not been sitting on her balcony, sunbathing while reading a book in upwards toward 25 degrees Celsius. The air around her was warm and dry, leaving her skin with what felt like a permanent coat of sweat, and shouldn’t have made her shiver.

She shivers again, this time feeling a whipping-cold wind against her back. Despite the shock of the drastic change in temperature to her body, Kala finds herself smiling as she closes her book. She swings her bare feet to the floor and sits up, turning to look behind her.

“Wolfgang, what–?” Her tone is a mixture of surprise, curiosity, and familiarity.

“Shh, just come with me,” she’s answered with as Wolfgang holds a finger to his lips. Wolfgang reaches out to her then, causing her to gasp as his cold skin meets hers. She lets him guide her into her room, walking on tiptoes to avoid the fast-spreading coldness from seeping into her feet.

They’d been doing this so much that the sudden appearance of the other is no longer awkward but welcomed, and they all can now control when they can appear and where.

Wolfgang leads her across the floor in a familiar route towards Kala’s room and points her towards her wardrobe. There he pauses in the doorway, turning his back to allow her privacy to change into warmer clothing. He knows from the look in her eyes and the way she’s cocking her head in the cute way she does that she’s dying to ask him what he was up to, the curious thing she is, but he purposely ignores it.

When her soft voice floats over to him with a, “I’m decent,” Wolfgang turns back towards her and tries to hide the hitch in his breath and the smile that’s tugging at his lips as he takes her in. She’s in a simple light blue long sleeve shirt with a white jacket over it, paired with black and white pants that Wolfgang can’t make out the pattern of. It’s a simple outfit and shouldn’t take his breath away, but it does.

Her very existence takes his breath away.

He’s failing at keep his composure and wisely doesn’t speak, but rushes towards her to take her hands in his. He then takes a deep breath after confirming she had added a pair of shoes to feet and closes his eyes. The movement is familiar, and when he opens them again, he and Kala are standing in Berlin, surrounded by a winter wonderland.

Kala gasps again in surprise, stepping away from him to take in the beautiful whiteness that surrounds her. She throws her hands out and spins, laughing as she tries to catch snowflakes on her tongue. It never snowed in Mumbai as far as she can remember, and she always had wanted to witness it in the flesh. Today she got her wish, all because of Wolfgang.

She’s startled out of her glee as a pair of hands wrap around her own, as if the mere thought of his name called him to her. She was pretty sure that was more true than not with their connection, but she pushes the thought from her head in favor of bringing his arms around her.

Not having witnessed snow before, she also hadn’t witnessed how cold it could get. She was wearing the warmest clothes she owned, but she was still freezing. Wolfgang’s body heat wrapped around her was worth it.

“Thank you,” she whispers in the quiet, watching a small puff form in the air as she spoke. It’s not a necessity that she say it out loud; from the kiss to her temple it’s evident that Wolfgang can feel it, but she wants him to know all the same.

She is minorly shaking by then, no doubt her body finally catching up to the drastic change in climate. Wolfgang presses another kiss to her temple and releases one of her hands in favor of spinning her around. She wastes no time in reaching her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his shirt, breathing him in. She hears him sigh into her hair as her cold fingers find their way under the fabric at his back.

“You’re welcome, Liebling*,” he murmurs and when Kala looks up at him with a smile, he cups her cold cheeks in his hands and bends down to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> liebling = darling/sweetheart. Can be used as a prefix meaning “favorite.” You could say, then, that your Liebling is your favorite person. I HAD TO!!!  
> [Source](http://www.dw.com/en/10-german-nicknames-to-call-your-sweetheart/g-17860076) (Slide #8)


End file.
